Little Star
by Afuda Zaruno
Summary: Terkadang beberapa bintang kecil, datang meramaikan sebuah malam yang dingin. Namun dia akan datang untuk meramaikan suatu hari dalam keluarga kecil kita bukan?
1. 01Your Beautiful

**Little Star**

Author : Afuda Zaruno

Anime : Gintama

Pairing : GinHiji

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, A Little bit Lemon

Warning : Semua karakter di dalam anime tersebut bukan milik saya. Semuanya tetap ditujukan kepada Sorachi-sensei. Arigatou~ Sedikit OOC dan juga mengandung konten MPREG. Saya membuat karakter Hijikata sebagai omega. Hope you like it! J

Summary : Terkadang beberapa bintang kecil, datang meramaikan sebuah malam yang dingin. Namun dia akan datang untuk meramaikan suatu hari dalam keluarga kecil kita bukan?

...

 **Hola minna-san, kali ini author lagi baper super. Jadi kepikiran pengen nulis lagi, sebelum ane kaga bisa nulis ni OTP gua karena suatu keadaan yang mengharuskan. Dan juga emang lagi pengen aja, hehehe.**

 **Pokoknya kalian para pecinta GinHiji dimanapun kalian berada, salam aja deh. Dan sebelum baca, di mohon persiapkan mental aja ya. Dan juga perhatikan POV yang berganti-ganti di setiap Chapter, OK?**

...

 **/01/Your Beautiful**

...

Kabukichou, tempat dimana aku masih terjaga sampai hari ini terjadi. Bahkan hingga aku hampir melempar jantungku keluar dengan beberapa pasang mata melirik tajam kepadaku. Aku diam-diam menatap matamu dalam-dalam bersamaan kau mulai menghajarku habis-habisan. Di saat aku mulai memegang tanganmu, mencium aroma wewangian itu dan melihat sebuah surai yang diterpa mentari yang menegak, aku bisa merasakan keraguan sekaligus kebahagian di dalam jiwamu.

Kau tersenyum padaku lagi. Tanpa bisa kusadari kau sangatlah pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku menangkap pundakmu yang hampir terjatuh. Bahkan kau masih berusaha memakai sepatu kaca pemberian ayah angkat yang tentunya kau membencinya.

Namun sangatlah kusukai.

Kau melempar buket mawar sembarang arah. Niatnya kau memberikan kepada mereka orang yang kau cintai. Jalan lain malah terbuang ke danau dimakan ikan. Kuingat kau sempat beradu jotos denganku setelah acara yang membuatmu hampir menangis menahan malu. Tapi setitik kemudian, aku melihat seulas senyummu dari kejauhan.

Dan itulah yang membuatku percaya. Kau juga menyukainya bukan?

...

Beberapa waktu berlalu, meninggalkan dengan jelas sedikit demi sedikit kenangan yang terukir sepanjang hari. Aku melalui hari-hari baru dengan hadirmu. Tanpa banyak berubah, rasa masih tetap teruntai dalam tulisan yang lumayan panjang.

"Selamat atas kelahirannya Sakata-san, putra Anda kembar lelaki dan perempuan."

Kata itu masih terngiang dalam ego dan kepalaku. Bahkan hatiku juga yang tiada tergantikan. Merekalah kebahagiaanku. Anak-anakku dan dirimu.

Kucium keningmu yang sedikit berpeluh dan bersaksi pada malam yang tak terlalu mendukung karena badai masih mengamuk di angkasa. Dalam nafasmu yang masih terengah, kau masih mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. Dan matamu yang membuatku tenang selalu.

Tanganku tergerak menyentuh rambutmu. Sekali dalam puluhan waktu aku hidup bersamamu. Kau masih sangatlah cantik dan memang selalu cantik seperti ini.

"Namanya . . . Hana . . . dan Tamegorou."

"Tamegorou?"

Aku bertanya padamu. Tidak, tepatnya bertanya jauh ke dalam menanyakan arti nama itu. Matamu sekali lagi menyiratkan sejuta misteri yang aku mungkin takkan tahu.

"Hm. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Entah apa yang harus kuperbuat selanjutnya. Ekspresimu terlalu lembut untuk kukatakan dengan indah. Bahkan senyummu berubah sedingin salju di tengah musim panas. Maaf jika aku hanya tersenyum. Kurasa tak ada hal yang lebih untuk menggambarkan segala hal yang ingin kuucapkan padamu.

Cintaku.


	2. 02Your Warm Scent and Everything

**/02/Your Warm Scent and Everything**

...

Jika aku boleh bercerita tentangmu, tentang segala misteri dalam Kabukichou dan hidupku. Semuanya adalah tentangmu. Tentang dirimu yang mulai mendominasi seluruh sisi dalam jiwaku. Berapa kali kutanya kau pasti akan merengkuhku di kala lemah.

Sampai hari ini aku masih berusaha. Membenci sedalam rasaku dapat menggapaimu. Kau lubang yang menghanyutkan jauh dan semakin jauh dalam kehangatan itu.

Aku mulai melupakan sesosok elegan yang selalu kuimpikan di kala sedih. Cita-cita dan satu-satunya harapanku untuk terus hidup menanggung luka. Mengapa dirimu menghapusnya? Haruskah aku menyalahkan takdir yang mulai mengetuk pelan-pelan.

Bahkan jika aku mulai mengarungi hidup baruku. Uluranmu masihlah menguat dan semakin menguat. Seberapa ratus atau ribuan kali aku berusaha menghujammu. Kau masih terus tersenyum dan tersenyum.

Oleh karena itu, aku tak bisa berkata apapun untuk menahannya. Kehangatanmu masihlah kusukai dan akan selalu kusukai. Dan salahkah aku jika aku mulai menyukai semuanya?

Terutama kehadiranmu. Cintaku.

...

Di malam itu, menyembul secercah rembulan di balik jendela besar. Aku mengantungkan tanganku mencoba menggapai. Semilir angin malam mulai membekukanku.

"Kau tak ingin menutup jendelanya, sayang? Bisa-bisa masuk angin nanti."

Aku terdiam. Berapa kali mencoba kutahan tak mendengar suara menghanyutkanmu. Aku menutup telinga dan mulut untuk tak menoleh kepadamu. Kepada wajah yang tengah tersenyum hangat mengalahkan sang rembulan sendiri.

Dirimu.

Dan ratusan kali, tanganmu menyentuhku lagi. Hingga tak sengaja aku harus melihatmu setitik cahaya dan harapan di irismu. Berapa kali aku tidak pernah bisa menolak. Untuk mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan dari bibirmu.

Kau kembali tersenyum. Saat memisahkan benang tipis di antara kedua bibirku dan bibirmu.

"Berbaringlah denganku. Kau harus kerja besok, bukan?"

Jawaban yang tepat untuk membuat hatiku kembali tenang. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai terbiasa dengan aromamu. Dan ratusan kali aku telah tertarik mendekat dalam pelukanmu.

Bahkan jika tanpa sehelai kainpun, aku masih ingin memelukmu.

Aku kelelahan. Kau menyentuhku tanpa jeda. Hujaman-hujaman memabukkan yang kau berikan padaku dengan senang hati. Dan kau menghiburku dengan cepat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tak peduli jika suatu saat sesuatu membuangku perlahan ke dalam tempat tak bertuan.

Kehangatanmu dan segalanya, yang selalu kuingat. Tak pernah terganti.


	3. 03Little Star, Fall

**/03/Little Star, Fall**

...

"Hana dan Tamegorou? Hmmm . . . kurasa namanya tidaklah buruk." ujar seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut cepak ke atas dan bersuara serak.

Dia duduk di sofa merah ruang tengah kediaman Yorozuya. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesosok mahluk bersurai V yang digendong di atas pangkuan seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip.

"Toshi, aku ingin melihat cucuku Tamegorou. Kemarikan dia."

Pria paruh baya tersebut malah tersipu-sipu layaknya gorila mesum. Membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Toshi tersebut hanya memutar pandangannya.

"Dia ini perempuan. Namanya Hana." katanya.

"Na-nani? Tapi kulihat dia seperti laki-laki."

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria yang lain melengang dari ruangan sebelah. Memakai piyama hijau samar sembari menggaruk-garuk pinggangnya.

"Oi kuso no tenpa, mana anakmu yang satunya?" tanya Hijikata.

Memicing-micingkan mata ikan matinya malas, dia ogah-ogahan menunjuk tempat yang ditidurinya tadi. Tak lama kemudian dia ikut duduk di samping pemuda yang menggendong Hana.

"Nah, aku titip Hana."

Seketika itu dia kaget. Hijikata langsung memindah anak itu kepadanya. Otomatis, dia langsung menanyai pemuda itu kemana perginya. Terutama melihat dia memakai seragam kepolisian dan rambutnya disisir rapi begitu.

"Kau tidak lihat Kondou-san di sini. Itu artinya?"

"Kerjaan lagi?"

Hijikata tersenyum tipis. Sedikit memuji si keriting ini mulai peka dengan keadaan. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera menggiring Kondo melangkah keluar rumah. Diikuti Gintoki yang setengah kebingungan.

"Jangan buat dia menangis, atau aku akan menghajarmu sampai pingsan lagi. Oke?" ancam sang wakil komandan diikuti tertawaan kecil dari orang di sebelahnya.

Gintoki langsung memasang wajah poor husbando. Memandangi istrinya yang mendapat tugas dadakan dan dia mendapat tugas mengurus dua anaknya sendirian.

"Pu . . . pulang sebelum makan malam ya, Oogushi-kun." ujar Gintoki sebagai tanda dari perpisahan mereka.

...

" . . . dakara, kuharap kalian semua mengerti keadaan genting ini."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas mengensvansi ruangan yang terlihat menegang. Sesosok pria dengan rambut V hitam yang selalu nampak gagah menatap para anggota-anggotanya tajam menusuk. Dia benar-benar tidak bercanda dalam masalah yang menimpa organisasi tercintanya kali ini.

"Bukankah kita sudah membentuk pasukan aliansi, Fukuchou?"

Disusul kemudian suara yang terdengar lebih ringan datang dari sosok pemuda dengan kepala plontos. Mau tak mau, mereka juga ikut menegang dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Kurasa pemberontak sudah mengetahui identitas kita yang sebenarnya." ujar sang Fukuchou.

Pikirannya malah tambah berdenyut. Rupanya Kondo membawanya kemari karena ini. Tak segan lagi, dia mengeluarkan satu batang putih dari saku dan meniupnya ke udara. Kebiasaannya jika sedang kalut. Sesaat kemudian setelah keheningan berlangsung, Yamazaki berlari melipir ruang rapat.

"Danna mencari Anda, katanya penting." bisik Yamazaki.

Hijikata mengangkat sebelah alisnya diikuti endikan bahu dari si inspektur. Dia kembali memijit keningnya. Lalu, mengangkat kelima jarinya.

"Tidak bisa Fukuchou. Harus sekarang juga!"

Dahi Hijikata langsung berkedut kesal. Mau tidak mau dia harus pergi. Dalam hati dia berdo'a, semoga bukan masalah yang lain.

...

"OOGUSHI-KUUUUNNN~" teriak Gintoki dengan nada senang begitu melihat seorang pemuda baru keluar dari gerbang Shinsengumi.

Setelah itu dia memeluk tubuh berbalut seragam itu dengan erat. Layaknya sejoli yang tak bertemu sekian lama. Hijikata buru-buru melepaskannya, takut dipergoki anak buahnya terutama yang paling berbahaya yakni si sadis itu. Dengan nada ogah-ogahan plus jengkel, dengan sabar dia bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga Gintoki mau menemuinya.

"Tamegorou menangis. Kau harus pulang sekarang, Hijikata-kun." ujar Gintoki.

Hijikata menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menahan amarah yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Sejujurnya saja, Gintoki juga tahu keadaan. Dia tidak akan berani menemui sang wakil jika tidak gawat seperti ini.

Setelah membubarkan rapat mendadak dan izin sebentar kepada Kondo, dia segera naik vespa berboncengan dengan Gintoki.

...

Begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju, si poni V menghambur masuk kamar Tamegorou dan Hana. Benar yang dikatakannya, balita kecil berambut ikal berwarna perak terlihat menangis dibandingkan sebelahnya yang berambut hitam sepertinya yang diam saja. Dengan sigap, Hijikata menggendong anak tersebut sembari mengayun-ayunkannya pelan.

"Mungkin dia lapar?" kata Gintoki yang tiba-tiba di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Tadi pagi aku sudah memberinya makan." jawab Hijikata sembari terus mengayun anak tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, tangis balita tersebut semakin keras. Hijikata langsung panik diikuti Gintoki yang jadi sedikit khawatir. Gintoki menyentuh kening anak tersebut, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Dia juga tidak sakit."

Dengan wajah polos, Gintoki menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Hijikata tambah jengkel setengah mati. Gintoki yang memang dasarnya tidak peka, malah semakin menatap wajah di depannya.

"Ch. Dasar tidak becus mengurus anak."

"Apa katamu?"

"Memang benar kan yang kukatakan? Pagi tadi kutinggal tidak seperti ini."

"Hei dengar, sebelum aku menikah denganmu. Aku pernah mengurus anak yang namanya errr . . . itulah pokoknya. Aku mengganti popoknya sendiri lho."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa menangani anakmu sendiri?"

"Mana kutahu, boke! Anak yang kurawat itu tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini."

Daripada meneruskan pertengkaran yang tak berguna tersebut, Hijikata memilih bungkam. Anak di gendongannya tersebut diturunkannya. Baru setelah itu, Gintoki langsung mencium aroma tidak sedap di sekitar Hijikata. Dia sempat mengira Hijikata kentut. Otomatis, perempatan imaginer di dahi Hijikata yang bertambah banyak tersebut membuatnya tidak sadar menjitak kepala perak Gintoki sampai pingsan.

"Tamegorou, ternyata kau buang air ya . . ."

Hijikata merasa lega. Masalah kecil ini akhirnya bisa terselesaikan.


	4. 04No More Sad In Your Life

**/04/No More Sad In Your Life**

...

Hijikata mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya. Sesaat kemudian dia melirik cermin tentang penampilannya saat ini. Dia rasanya semuanya sudah sempurna. Setelah itu dia menyambar kunci mobil di meja rias ruangan tersebut.

Namun, Gintoki masih bersikeras menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi. Selalu saja seperti ini jika dia mau berangkat kerja. Mau tidak mau, biasanya Hijikata harus menemani Gintoki sejenak.

Tapi kali ini sangat penting. Dia harus menemui orang-orang yang menunggunya di markas. Rapat yang dia bubarkan sepihak tadi pagi masih menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di mata mereka. Hijikata harus melanjutkannya. Jika tidak sesuatu yang buruk kemungkinan akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini, Yorozuya."

Hijikata menepis lembut tangan Gintoki. Melihat ekspresi keseriusan di wajahnya, kali ini Gintoki harus rela sang istri pergi.

"Siapa yang akan masak makan malam nanti? Suami dan anak-anakmu bisa mati kelaparan loh."

Sang Oni no Fukuchou tersebut malah terkekeh. Tentu saja si keriting itulah.

Chu~

Hijikata memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Gintoki. Sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Tamegorou dan Hana yang tertidur pulas. Dan memberi beberapa lembar uang padanya, Hijikata langsung memakai sepatunya dan berlalu.

...

Malam sudah selarut ini. Bintang berkelip ditambah semilir angin yang makin menjadi. Atmosfer yang menghanyutkan ini membuat Hijikata kembali mengencangkan jasnya karena kedinginan. Entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang dia habiskan. Jika di depan anak-anak itu dia harus berusaha menahannya.

Hari ini dia jalan sendiri tanpa ditemani mobil kesayangannya ataupun Gintoki. Walaupun Kondo bersikeras mengantarnya, dia juga bersikeras menolak. Dia hanya ingin menikmati malam ini sendirian.

Sesaat kemudian, dia menemukan bangku kosong di bawah temaram lampu putih. Meletakkan katananya, dia menelisik langit malam. Berapa kali dia harus berpikir kalau hidupnya tidak pernah sedamai ini sebelumnya.

Semenjak kecil dia terlahir tanpa tuan. Satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya keluarga hanyalah Hijikata Tamegorou. Orang yang memberinya kekuatan besar hingga dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sekeras baja. Dan satu orang lagi yang ingin dianggapnya salah satunya, Okita Mitsuba. Sesosok anggun bermata amber jelmaan dewi rembulan yang memiliki hati selembut angin lautan. Dia masih mencintainya hingga kini.

Sebelum kesalahannya sendiri merenggut hidup bahagianya. Dan terpaksa tenggelam dalam luka tak berujung. Hijikata memilih jalan tersebut dengan sadar hati.

Semenjak kedatangan si keriting itu.

Entah berapa kali dia harus menahan rasa bahagianya yang membuncah. Dia aman di pelukan lengan besar penyuka parfait dan manisan itu. Dia merasa dilindungi oleh sosok yang berusaha ditolaknya sejauh apapun dia mengingat. Entah kapan dia mulai menyukainya dan menjalin hubungan ini. Bahkan menikah dan memiliki dua anak bersamanya.

Hidupnya terasa lengkap lagi.

...

Hijikata melangkah memasuki ruangan yang sedikit remang. Setelah melepas sepatunya, dia menyalakan saklar di ruang tengah rumah bercat merah marun itu. Dia memijit pundaknya beberapa kali. Gara-gara dia memvorsir diri sendiri mengerjakan tugas semalaman sampai larut menyapa.

Dia menggeser pelan pintu kertas kamarnya. Tersenyum tipis melihat si keriting itu sudah tidur memeluk kedua anaknya di kedua sisi lengannya.

"Memang ada memeluk anak dengan seperti itu?" gumamnya.

Dasar tidak becus.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan kimono hitam santai. Dia berbaring di sisi ranjang. Cukup lama dia memandangi wajah Gintoki yang sepertinya kelelahan. Dia tidak bisa menolak melihat wajah manis tersebut. Si keriting ini benar-benar manis.

Tak lama kemudian, dia ikut terlelap.

...

UEEEEKKKKKK~

Suara di tengah malam memecah keindahan mimpi masing-masing orang di ruangan tersebut. Hijikata kaget setengah mati ditambah Gintoki hampir terjengkal dari kasurnya.

Namun dia hanya mengucek-ucek matanya sendiri dan melanjutkan tidur pulasnya. Sebelum dijitak keras-keras oleh si rambut hitam.

"Izinkan aku tidur sebentar, Kagura."

Gintoki malah nglindur. Hijikata rasa tidak ada gunanya meminta bantuan pada sampah masyarakat sepertinya. Dalam rasa kantuk yang cukup hebat, dia terpaksa mendudukkan diri dan mengambil bocah di sebelahnya.

"Cup cup, Hana sayang. Jangan menangis, nak. Aku ada disini."

Hijikata berusaha menenangkan anak tersebut. Dia membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan menampakkan sang rembulan yang gagah berdiri di malam hari. Membuat korden putih di kamar itu terderai pelan diterpa angin.

Entah kenapa Hijikata merasa cara ini yang paling ampuh. Dulu kakaknya sering mengajaknya melihat langit saat dia masih kecil.

"Nhhh . . . Oogushi-kun dingin woy!" protes Gintoki.

"Urusai!"

Hijikata tidak memperdulikan Gintoki yang glubak-glubuk kedinginan. Dia selalu merasa nyaman menatap langit malam. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu berhenti menangis. Menerawang jauh seiring iris merahnya bergerak-gerak. Hijikata kembali tersenyum. Hana memang banyak mewarisi kepribadiannya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, sayang?" kata Hijikata lembut.

Tanpa bisa menjawab, anak bersurai hitam itu tertawa. Menampakkan giginya yang masih tumbuh dua biji. Lucu sekali. Hingga tak sadar Hijikata menciumi pipi anak tersebut.

Apakah anak kecil selalu selucu ini?

Dulu dia takut mendekati setiap anak-anak. Dia takut tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dan permintaan yang selalu membuat repot. Serta tingkah kurang ajarnya yang terkadang menyebalkan.

Kini dia menepis semuanya, semenjak dia merasakan sendiri menjadi sesosok orang tua untuk Hana dan Tamegorou.

"Akh! Hijikata-kun tolong aku. Itatata~"

Hijikata menoleh begitu mendapati suara Gintoki yang mengagetkan lamunannya. Dia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir terpingkal-pingkal. Terutama ekspresi kesakitan dari mantan Shiroyasha tersebut saat rambut keritingnya ditarik-tarik dan mencoba dimakan oleh mahluk kecil yang mirip dengannya. Sakata Tamegorou.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada si keriting ini, Tamegorou. Dia bisa kesakitan lho." kata Hijikata sembari melepaskan cengkraman kecil dari jari mungil Tamegorou.

"Wah-wah, kau juga tidak boleh begitu dengan suamimu sendiri Oogushi-kun. Masa memanggilku dengan sebutan keriting begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti anak-anak kita juga memanggilku dengan nama 'keriting sialan' atau semacamnya, bukan dengan sebutan ayah. Apa kata dunia nanti? Benar kan Hijikata Hana?" celoteh Gintoki yang ikut-ikutan menggendong Hana.

"Terserah kau lah."

Gintoki cemberut. Ternyata Hijikata mengacuhkannya. Dia malah asyik main dengan Tamegorou.

Malam yang kebiruan mengensvansi dunia mereka. Kebahagian mereka dalam keluarga kecil sederhana.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara menidurkannya?"

Gintoki malah menanya balik Hijikata. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Masalahnya Hana dan Tamegorou masih aktif menganggu mereka. Terkadang main di kasur, di lantai, namun masih di rentang jangkauan orang tua mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Gintoki mendapat ide. Dia mengusulkan dengan lulaby akan membuat mereka terlelap.

"Oh. Nyanyilah kalau begitu."

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Kau ibunya, bukan?"

Hijikata memikirkan ulang ide tersebut. Suara bassnya hanya ampuh untuk membentak anggotanya saja. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tipe suara tersebut. Tentu saja jika dia bernyanyi, kedua anaknya malah lari ketakutan.

"Kau saja. Kau memiliki suara yang lebih lembut dariku."

"Tapi Oogushi-kun, setidaknya rubahlah suara militermu itu menjadi ringan dan –"

"Sudah lakukan saja. Kau mau kita bangun kesiangan besok?"

Tentu Gintoki tidak akan mau. Dia harus mengantarkan beberapa kue dari Otae ke rumah Kondo. Dan kalau sampai terlambat, seluruh Shinsengumi pasti tidak akan memaafkannya. Akhirnya, dengan memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang bakal terjadi. Dia mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 _I was a liar_

 _I gave into the fire_

 _I know i should fought it_

 _At least i am be the honest_

 _So one last time,_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time,_

 _I promises till i let you go_

"Itu . . . " ujar Hijikata sembari menatap Gintoki lamat-lamat.

"Hah? Suaraku bagus ya?" kata Gintoki penasaran.

" . . . bukan lulaby, bodoh!" ujar Hijikata sembari memukul keras kepala Gintoki.

Gintoki mengaduh kesakitan. Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya teralih kepada kedua anaknya yang sudah tertidur kembali.

"Berarti itu juga lulaby kan?" tanya Gintoki tanpa ada jawaban.


	5. 05Kopi dan Daun Pagi

**/05/Kopi dan Daun Pagi**

Aku menyeruput secangkir kopi buatanmu yang kau tinggal pagi tadi. Dengan sedikit kehangatan mendekap, aku menyamankan diriku membaca Jump di beranda rumah yang tak terlalu luas. Sejak memiliki putra, aku tak pernah bangun kesiangan. Entah itu unsur sengaja atau tidak.

Sesaat mobil patrolimu tergerak perlahan. Dalam hati aku selalu mendoakan keberhasilanmu sepanjang waktu berlalu. Sempat kudengar sekilas kecil omel-omelan serta suara ala diktatormu itu. Dan hasilnya, beberapa anak buahmu lari menutup kaca kendaraan besar itu. Membuatku menarik nafas dalam.

Aku baru ingat selama aku bersamamu. Jarang sekali kau tampakkan wajah menyebalkanmu seperti saat kau muda. Senyuman demi senyuman lembut kau utarakan di hari-hariku. Dengan sabar kau lalui semuanya meskipun aku sering mengejekmu.

"Ayah?"

Kugendong mahluk kecil lucu yang mirip denganmu. Sembari menatap iris merah pemberianku di wajah polos anakku. Dan seperti biasa, dia juga suka mengatai rambutku aneh bin keriting. Berbeda dengan Tamegorou yang selalu memuji rambutku.

Benar-benar cerminan darimu. Bahkan kilatan tajam di wajahnya juga kau berikan padanya. Jujur hatiku selalu tenang bersamanya.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Aku terkekeh kecil lalu menggeleng pelan. Lalu menanyai mahluk lucu tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang kebiasaannya. Dan jawabannya semuanya beres, Ayah.

Kau benar-benar baik dalam membesarkannya.

Padahal, kau sendiri yang bilang sangat membenci anak kecil. Kau memang selalu mengatakan ironi. Sekali lagi, kubelai surai hitam anakku.

"Hari ini Hana sangat cantik."

Dan bingo, kulihat rona buatan merah muda milikmu menyembul di permukaan pipinya. Tak sadar, aku tertawa renyah. Diikuti Hana yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan suara lembut milikku.

"Hei Hana, Ayah mau cerita. Hana mau dengar tidak?"

Anak itu tersenyum dan menatap dalam mataku. Persetujuan yang berarti dari seorang anak kecil macamnya mungkin.

"Dulu ibumu orang yang sangat kasar loh. Bahkan dia juga tak segan-segan memukulku saat aku menyapanya di markas. Katanya 'memalukan kau keriting sialan' atau yang lain-lain lah. Ayah sering pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi babak belur."

"Benarkah begitu, Ayah? Lalu bagian mana yang sering kena pukul?"

"Emmmhhh, mata, pipi, pokoknya bagian wajah lah. Dan juga, ibumu suka sekali makan mayonaise. Padahal Ayah tidak menyukai makanan anjing itu. Tapi, ibumu bersikeras mengatakannya bahwa benda itu adalah benda universal yang bisa dimasukkan dalam semua masakan."

Hana tertawa kencang. Membuatku kembali semangat menceritakan segala hal tentang dirimu. Mulai dari cara berpakaianmu, kepribadianmu, bahkan kedekatanmu denganku. Kurasa, semua hal tentang dirimu yang bisa kumengerti.

"Ayah, sewaktu di sekolah teman-teman menanyakan kepadaku. Kenapa ibuku laki-laki ya?"

Laki-laki?

Dan aku baru menyadari. Kau memang laki-laki tulen. Sang diktator, otak dan nadi Shinsengumi yang dihormati seluruh masyarakat Kabukichou. Sang Oni no Fukuchou yang terkenal keiblisannya seantero sejarah. Orang yang tidak segan-segan menseppuku siapapun yang menghalangi jalanmu. Kaulah sang penegak keadilan yang ditakuti.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka Hanaku sayang?", ujarku sekedar menanya tindakan apa yang dilakukan Hana.

"Emhhh, ya kukatakan saja meskipun ibuku laki-laki, tapi dia tak kalah cantik dengan wanita loh. Dibalik sifat keganasannya itu, ibu sering berlaku lembut padaku. Bahkan dia sering menangis diam-diam saat tahu-tahu aku bandel."

Kenapa kau berbuat itu? Diam-diam menangis dibelakangku dan anak-anak?

Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Hatimu tetap saja serapuh salju.

"Oleh karena itu, Hana sangat mencintai ibu. Hana berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi dan jadi anak berbakti untuk ayah dan ibu."

Kurengkuh tubuh Hana erat-erat. Aku berhasil menangis tertahan. Tak kusangka, aku benar-benar mendapatkan sebuah hasil dari pohon yang kutanam bersamamu di pagi hari. Dedaunan merendah mengenai rambut hitam legamnya.

Ya, dedaunan hijau ini yang menyambutku. Selalu menyapa bersama mentari yang mengenai iris merahnya.


	6. 06Dangerous Man

**/06/Dangerous Man**

...

"Tadaima~"

Pagi-pagi aku pulang dengan kekhawatiran di seluruh tubuhku. Setelah buru-buru diantar pulang oleh Yamazaki, aku bergegas pulang. Sedikit berlari menaiki tangga atas yang cukup banyak. Tentu saja tidak bisa secepat biasanya karena ada Tamegorou di lenganku.

"Okaerinasai!"

Jawaban dari si keriting dan Hana berbarengan menyambutku seiring wajah mereka semakin terlihat.

"Yattazo! Ibu sudah datang. Mintalah oleh-oleh, Hana!"

Si keriting ini masih sempat menggodaku. Dia tak acuh dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahku. Bahkan menyela perkataanku tanpa izin.

"Hari ini aku terpaksa pulang cepat. Ada hal yang pen –"

"Hei ibu hobi makan makanan anjing ya?"

"H-Heh?"

"Dan ibu sering marah kalau ayah membuang makanan itu. Iya ka –hmmpppfffhhh!"

"OI KUSO NO TENPA, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA?"

Saking kesalnya aku, tak sengaja aku menginjak kakinya yang masih belum terbalut sepatu.

"Hiiyaaaaaa~"

 ** _Berisik! Mau kuhajar hah?!_**

Alhasil, kami sekeluarga harus minta maaf kepada nenek penunggu kedai Snack itu. Baru setelah semuanya terdengar hening kembali. Aku mulai menatap tajam keriting itu yang malah ngupil sembarangan.

"Jangan mengajari Hana macam-macam atau aku potong uang jajanmu."

"Aduh, kakiku sakit. Lihat itu Hana, ibumu melakukan kekerasan rumah tangga pada ayahmu yang malang ini."

Kulihat Hana menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pergi sembari menggendong Tamegorou. Nampaknya dia tak ingin ikut campur urusanku denganmu.

"Bagian mana yang mau kuhajar dulu, hah?" kataku sembari menyeringai.

Kulihat dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Kurasa dia mulai ketakutan dengan ancamanku.

"Am-ampun, Hijikata-kun. Jangan hukum aku." rengeknya.

Sekarang aku malah makin semangat mendekatinya. Langkahnya semakin mundur dan mundur ke belakang dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dalam hitungan detik aku melayangkan tinjuank –

Ditahan?

Seberapa kuat aku melepasnya. Dia juga semakin menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Sejenak kemudian dia malah menarikku dalam pelukannya. Di saat aku masih membeku, dia semakin mendekati wajahku. Semakin dekat.

Hingga keningku dan keningnya bersentuhan. Mungkin bisa kurasakan dengan jelas desahan dari mulutnya yang bernafas di hidungku.

 **Kiss!**

"Sayangnya hari ini aku sedang tidak mood menerima hukumanmu, sayang." ujarnya setelah mengecup singkat bibirku.

Urat-urat di dahiku kembali bermunculan. Dengan pipiku yang mungkin merona ditambah jantungku yang berdegup kencang aku langsung menghabisinya.

Sampai pingsan, mungkin?

Kuusap-usap tanganku sendiri setelah pekerjaan itu selesai. Dan langsung cabut dari lokasi keriting itu terkapar dengan muka babak belur.

Dasar pria yang mengerikan.


	7. 07Lovely Kid

**/07/Lovely Kid**

"Loh, ayah ibu mau kemana?"

Hana langsung menghambur dari kamarnya begitu melihat Hijikata dan Gintoki keluar pintu dengan Tamegorou. Gintoki acuh, sedangkan Hijikata terlihat pucat. Membuat Hana terdiam cukup lama. Sedikit tidak rela melihat orang tuanya pergi dengan wajah sedih begitu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hijikata berisiatif mendekati Hana dan menyentuh rambut hitamnya.

"Adikmu sakit sayang. Dia harus ke rumah sakit."

Seketika anak berusia enam tahunan itu memasang ekspresi kalut. Namun, Gintoki sang ayah masih bisa menghiburnya.

"Kau jaga rumah ya?" kata Gintoki dibuat selembut mungkin sembari mengunci jendela rumah.

"Aku ditinggal sendirian?" ujar Hana mau menangis.

"Aku sudah menelfon bibi Otae untuk membawa paman Shinpachi dan bibi Kagura kemari. Anak kuat tidak boleh menangis, oke? Berjanjilah pada ibu." hibur Hijikata.

Mau tak mau. Hana harus mengusap kedua air matanya yang sukses meluncur dibantu Hijikata yang ikut mengusapnya. Entah kenapa, sang Oni no Fukuchou yang dikenal keiblisannya tersebut juga tak rela.

Tak lama, Gintoki ikut berjongkok di samping Hijikata dan mengecup dahi Hana.

"Kami pergi dulu, sayang."

...

 ** _Hana~ Dimana kau?_**

 ** _Hei, Hana~ Ayo maen denganku-aru!_**

Dari kejauhan, Hana mendengar derap kaki mendekat ke dalam rumah. Dengan sigap, dia melipir keluar. Sesosok remaja berkacamata dan bocah china yang berpakaian merah begitu bahagia melihatnya. Tanpa segan, Kagura langsung menggendong tubuh anak tersebut sembari mencubiti pipinya.

"Wah Hana-chan, matamu seperti Gin-chan tapi rambutmu seperti si mayora jelek itu. Benar-benar kombinasi yang payah aruka!"

"Hust! Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, Kagura-chan. Lihatlah Hana memiliki wajah secantik . . ."

"Secantik?" ujar Kagura penasaran saat si megane tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Shinpachi berkeringat dingin. Dia baru ingat kalau anak ini lahir dari pasangan sesama jenis. Entah keajaiban apa yang menyertai keluarga Gintoki itu.

"Ten-tu saja secantik Hiji-hijikata-san lah." kata Shinpachi dengan nada agak berat sebelah.

"Tapi mayora kan laki-laki aruka."

"A-ah maa maa, kalau begitu ayo ikut ke rumah Aneue saja. Daripada Hana disini sendirian, bukan begitu Hana?"

Shinpachi tidak peduli lagi dan berusaha mengalihkan topik. Hana tersenyum riang. Tak apa ayah ibunya pergi. Masih ada orang lain yang tak kalah sayang padanya.

...

"Aneue~"

Shinpachi berteriak dengan nada high pitchnya diikuti Kagura dan Hana di belakang. Selang beberapa saat, terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam rumah yang menyuruh mereka semua masuk.

"Eh, Hana-chan juga disini rupanya." ujar Otae sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Bolehkah kami duduk, Anego?"

Kagura menginterupsi keadaan. Dengan senang hati, Otae mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Setelah itu perempuan kabaret tersebut pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa es untuk mereka semua. Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa es krim lezat mengalihkan perhatian Hana yang tertawa riang.

"Aku mau satu, Anego!"

Segera Otae memberikan satu buah es krim rasa strawberry dengan potongan cherry dan whipped cream di atasnya pada anak kecil bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Dia mirip Gin-san. Sukanya yang manis-manis." kata Shinpachi diikuti anggukan dari lainnya.

Setelah menjilati sisa es krim di jari-jari mungilnya. Otae menggendong Hana masuk ruang tengah. Mereka mau nonton TV bersama-sama.

"Eh! Eh! Itu! Kakak peramal cuaca!"

Telunjuk Hana mengarah pada sesosok gadis dengan kimono pink bermotif bunga kecil-kecil di layar bergerak tersebut. Kemudian dengan riangnya, Hana bercerita kalau dia ngefans berat dengan Ketsuno Ana.

"Kurasa ayahnya telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya." kata Shinpachi lagi.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Hana pasti bisa seperti Kakak Ketsuno Ana." hibur Otae yang duduk di sebelah Hana.

Hana menggeleng cepat.

"E-em! Aku ingin menjadi wakil komandan iblis seperti ibu!"

GAZP! Semuanya saling menatap horor ke arah Hana. Sudah diduga, anak kecil yang lahir dari duo iblis memang mengerikan.

"Ja-jangan Hana, itu pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Hanya laki-laki yang bisa melakukannya. Lebih baik kau pilih yang lain saja seperti jadi dokte –"

"IYADA! Hana ingin jadi Fukuchou!"

Shinpachi sweat drop. Tumbang di tempat. Kali ini Otae yang ambil alih.

"Tapi Hana-chan, pekerjaan lain jauh lebih mengasyi –"

 ** _SIAPA YANG INGIN JADI FUKUCHOU TADI? HAH? HAH? KATAKAN PADAKU!_**

Tiba-tiba, seorang yang sangat tidak diharapkan kedatangannya nongol dari balik meja. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut ke atas yang terlihat seperti primata berjalan.

"Kon-kondou-san?/Gorila?" ujar Shinpachi dan Kagura terkaget-kaget.

"KONO STALKER HENTAI DA! Kenapa kau ikut pembicaraan? Di atap lagi sana!"

Otae menendang pria tersebut sampai pantatnya nancep atap. Membuat pria itu malah melolong kesakitan. Hana yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung terbahak-bahak. Otae langsung lupa kalau ada anak kecil di sini. Otomatis dia segera menutupi mata anak tersebut sembari menghiburnya dengan acara anak-anak.

"Sepertinya dia sering melihat orang tuanya bertengkar, Aneue."

"Ah, ya kau benar Shin-chan."

...

Kini mereka semua berkumpul makan-makan siang. Tentunya Shinpachi Shimura, otaku megane yang baik hati itu yang membuatnya. Di samping itu, Kagura, Hana dan Kondo juga ikut menyiapkan kursinya.

Si anak berponi V tersebut berteriak kegirangan melihat satu ekor ayam panggang baru keluar dari oven. Berterimakasihlah kepada Hijikata yang memberi Otae sebagai tanda terima kasih mau merawat Hana dan Tamegorou.

Tanpa banyak cing-cong mereka segera melahap makanan mereka.

"Hana, kenapa kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke markas? Kakek sangat mengharapkanmu datang loh." ujar Kondo yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan.

"Masalahnya, ibu tidak pernah membiarkanku pergi kesana. Katanya terlalu berbahaya, kakek." jawab Hana memelas.

Kondo langsung terdiam. Toshi sangat protektif pada anaknya sendiri, pikirnya.

"Padahal sejak dulu aku ingin kesana kakek. Tamegorou saja boleh masuk, masa aku tidak? Aku hanya ingin melihat ibu yang sedang bekerja dan kakek yang pastinya sibuk mengatur pasukan."

Sialan. Anak ini baru saja mengatakan ironi yang menyindirnya. Hijikata sudah mengatakan kebohongan besar pada Hana.

"Are? Senyum kakek kok aneh sekali?"

 _Bukan tersenyum Hana, aku tersinggung!_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, mumpung Hana sedang disini. Bagaimana kalau kakek ajak jalan-jalan ke markas? Kakek akan mengenalkanmu pada paman Sougo dan paman Yamazaki. Ayo berangkat sekarang!"

"Be-benarkah? Hana boleh ikut kakek?"

Hana memasang ekspresi keliwat bahagia. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah diperbolehkan ikut ibunya bekerja. Sekarang kakeknya malah senang hati membawanya masuk. Sebenarnya apa yang dirahasiakan ibunya itu?


	8. 08Only It

**/08/Only it!**

 ** _Hana~_**

 ** _Hana-chaaan? Dimana kau nak?_**

Suara susul menyusul dari dua orang pria menggema. Namun, tiada balasan dari dalam rumah yang di masuki kedua orang tersebut. Baru saja ditinggal, anak itu sudah menghilang. Hijikata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya lagi.

"OY KUSO NO TENPA! SUDAH KUBILANG INI SEMUA SALAHMU MENINGGALKAN HANA SENDIRIAN!"

"KENAPA KAU JADI MENYALAHKANKU? SALAH SENDIRI KAU YANG BERSIKERAS MEMBAWA SATU ANAK SAJA!"

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU YOROZUYA! KITA KAN BISA MENGANTARNYA DULU KE OTAE?"

"Tapi buktinya kau malah membiarkannya di sini kan, Oogushi-kun?"

Hijikata akhirnya terdiam tak mau menjawab. Dia berdecih kesal dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan si keriting jelek itu. Tak akan ada habisnya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan urat-urat di dahi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus cari anakmu sampai ketemu!"

"Dih kok cuman aku yang nyari? Kamu juga dong!"

"Aku harus memberi obat pada Tamegorou."

"Wah-wah, kenapa kau jadi melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku sih?"

...

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah kaki terdengar setengah berlarian di jalan Edo yang mulai sepi. Gintoki dengan senter di tangannya, menelisik kolong-kolong kotor dan gang-gang gelap. Hijikata yang mengekor di belakangnya sudah tidak sabar lagi dan langsung meninju pipi Gintoki cukup keras. Untung Tamegorou ditinggal di rumah.

"Aw aw aw, ada apa lagi sih istriku sayang?"

"Loe pikir anak gua apaan? Tikus?"

Gintoki berhaha-hihi salah tingkah. Kalau tidak dipaksa sang istri tercinta dia juga malas mencarinya. Kan Hana sudah dititipkan pada Kagura dan Shinpachi. Paling-paling mereka membawa anak mereka ke rumah Shimura. Seharusnya malam begini dia sudah tidur di kamarnya memeluk Hijikata.

"Sudahlah sayang, palingan Hana main ke rumah Patssuan. Besok pagi dia juga akan kembali. Tidak usah dicari lagi ya Hijikata-kun?"

Walaupun Gintoki sudah memasang wajah super memelas begitu, Hijikata masih menatap tajam ke arahnya. Namun si bos Yorozuya itu masih saja santai.

"Gin-san ngantuk tahu." lanjut Gintoki sembari menguap lebar.

Hijikata ingin menghajar pemuda di sebelahnya ini sampai babak belur. Dia sangat tidak peka atas kekhawatiran dalam hatinya. Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki naluri ini, secara tidak sadar mungkin karena Hijikata sendiri yang melahirkannya mungkin?

"Kau cari sekarang atau persediaan kacang Azukimu kurampas!"

"AMPUN AMPUN JANGAN! Itu harta satu-satunya Gin-san, kalau kau merampasnya apa yang harus kumakan?"

"Makanya cepat cari dia!"

Hijikata mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan menendang pantat Gintoki sampai tersungkur. Poor Gintoki yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Hijikata.

...

Sekitar hampir satu jaman, Hijikata melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut yang dia temui. Dari rumah Shinpachi sampai rumahnya sendiri hasilnya nihil. Kemana mereka semua ngluyur membawa putrinya?

Di sudut toko yang sudah setengah tutup, iris biru tajam tersebut melihat orang yang sangat familiar di matanya. Segera Hijikata pergi ke seberang jalan dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menemukan Hana?"

Gintoki menggeleng. Hijikata mendengus sebal. Kakinya terasa berat, mustahil berjalan lagi. Gintoki jadi sedikit khawatir melihat Hijikata pundung begitu. Ekspresi sang wakil komandan yang biasanya sangar jadi memelas itu rasanya aneh.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Oogushi-kun. Hana pasti pulang."

Si pria penyuka parfait tersebut membelai lembut surai hitam Hijikata. Terlihat ekspresi si pemilik surai hitam tersebut mulai tenang. Mereka sama-sama mengerti jikalau kali ini bukan waktu tepat untuk beradu mulut. Tentu saja, mereka akan menanti hari-hari lainnya untuk bertengkar.

"Are? Danna, Hijikata-san, apa yang kalian lakukan di pinggir lampu merah begitu?"

Tiba-tiba, Suara Sougo menginterupsi kesedihan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hijikata langsung bangkit berdiri dan menerjang anak keturunan sadis tersebut.

"Kau melihat Hana, Sougo?"

"Hana? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Hijikata-san."ujar Sougo sembari memasang wajah kelewat datar.

Hijikata kelabakan. Dia tidak pandai merancang kata-kata jikalau sudah disudutkan dengan ciri-ciri orang. Dia bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengamati orang lain. Setiap patroli saja, dia hanya bertanya pada masyarakat setempat hanya dengan berbekal sebuah foto.

"Anak perempuan yang tingginya sekitar sepinggangku, rambutnya alay seperti orang ini dan matanya merah sepertiku."

 **DEG!**

Gintoki membantunya lagi.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Sosok pelindung sekali lagi muncul di hadapannya. Berapa kali lagi dia harus meminta penolakan sekali lagi?

Dia tak sanggup.

"Oh. Di markas main bersama Kondou-san dan juga Zaki. Mumpung aku lagi rajin, biar kuantar kalian."

...

"Are? itu kan Fukuchou?" ujar Yamazaki sedikit aneh melihat Hijikata kemari dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Bukannya dia sedang cuti kerja?

"Fukuchou?"

Hana yang berada dalam gendongan si inspektur Shinsengumi tersebut menoleh, mendapati sesosok pemuda tanggung yang mendekat ke arah mereka setengah berlari.

" . . . IBUUUUUU~"

"HANAAAA!"

Yamazaki segera berdiri memberi hormat kepada atasannya –walaupun diabaikan. Hana diturunkannya dan dia biarkan berlari memeluk Hijikata.

"Kemana saja kau, kuso gaki? Aku mencarimu kemanapun." kata Hijikata dengan nada bicara sedih.

Dalam pelukan hangat tersebut, Hana merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada Hijikata. Ketakutan mulai melanda hatinya. Apakah ibunya sedang bersedih karenanya?

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan bersama kakek saja." ujar Hana takut-takut kalau ibunya marah.

" . . . . hiks . . . bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak kemari? . . . hiks . . . Banyak benda disini yang tidak bisa dimainkan oleh bocah kecil sepertimu, nak."

Jangan tanya Hijikata. Dia juga tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Entah kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Dasarnya Hijikata pria yang sangat tangguh. Bahkan peluru tajam sekalipun tidak mampu menembus kesedihannya keluar.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?"

Hana semakin tidak mengerti. Gintoki hanya tersenyum miris sekaligus lega. Dia juga kaget melihat kelembutan yang mendalam baru keluar dari seorang iblis Shinsengumi. Tidak terkecuali Kondo, Sougo, dan Yamazaki.

"Aku tidak menangis sayang, mataku hanya kelilipan." ujar Hijikata sembari menutupi ronaan merah muda yang mulai muncul.

...

Kicauan burung berwarna kehitaman terbang di angkasa sedang terdengar. Di musim panas yang menyimpan banyak cerita. Baling-baling bentuk ikan yang cantik berterbangan mengikuti angin berlari.

"Panas. Tidak di rumah maupun di tempat terkutuk ini sama saja."

Pria berumur namun tampang awet muda tersebut terlihat gelisah. Sejak tadi mulutnya nyerocos macam-macam. Lain halnya dengan seorang bocah berumur sembilan tahunan yang asyik meniup-niup gelembung sabun di tengah matahari terik di luar ruangan formal tersebut.

"Tamegorouuu~ Oi! Mau sampai kapan kau main-main di luar begitu? Masuklah ke dalam! Di luar panas sekali.", perintah pria yang biasa dipanggil Gintoki itu.

Tamegorou, seorang anak kecil yang memiliki paras mirip Gintoki, berambut keriting berwarna keperakan diterpa biasan matahari, beriris kebiruan yang menghanyutkan. Tampak acuh tak acuh dan terus meniup-niup gelembung-gelembung sabun di tangannya.

Gintoki merasa diabaikan. Sejenak kemudian dia menoleh kepada pria setinggi dia yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Oi Oogushi-kun, seharusnya kau tidak memberikan mainan yang bisa membuatnya mengabaikan orang lain."

Di samping pria tersebut, seorang anak perempuan berumur sebaya dengan bocah kecil tadi membantah tuduhan Gintoki. Dia mengatakan dia sendiri yang membuat mainan itu untuk Tamegorou.

"Lagian untuk apa kau datang disini? Kau hanya akan membuat rusuh saja."

Tak lama berselang, pria tersebut mulai membuka perkataannya. Dan yang muncul dari mulutnya malah kata menohok. Namun Gintoki sudah biasa kok.

"Yee, kan aku hanya ingin melihat anak-anak dan istriku bekerja." tambahnya sembari menguap panjang.

Kemudian tak segan-segan, si pria pemilik rambut keperakan tersebut langsung tidur di depan pintu.

"AKH! PERUTKU TERINJAK! USUSKU KELUAR~ USUSKU!"

Gintoki mengaduh kesakitan. Baru beberapa menit dia berusaha tidur, langsung dikejutkan Tamegorou yang menduduki perutnya. Tanpa disadari, Hijikata dan Hana memandanginya.

"Ayah! Sabunnya habis." kata anak itu.

Gintoki pikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuatnya nya diam. Dia tersenyum dan malah menempatkan Tamegorou duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu berarti acara mainnya sudah selesai. Sekarang Tamegorou tidur siang sama ayah, ya?"

Gintoki mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya setinggi Tamegorou yang masih berdiri. Sembari memasang senyum yang meyakinkan, dia memegang erat pundak bocah kecil bersurai perak tersebut.

Tamegorou menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia masih ngotot mau main gelembung-gelembungan yang menurutnya indah dan unik itu.

"Bagaimana kalau main yang lain saja? Yang penting Tamegorou tidak keluar ruangan."

Setelah mengatakannya, Gintoki merangkak sembari memutari Tamegorou. Tamegorou terlihat kebingungan, namun tak lama kemudian dia tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Tanpa banyak pikir, Tamegorou langsung naik memanjat punggung Gintoki.

"Kuda keritiiingggg~ Jalaaaannnn!"

Tanpa sadar, Hijikata tersenyum. Sembari malu-malu memandangi ayah dan anak tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak lagi tanpa dia perintah.

"Ayaaahhhh~ Hana mau jugaaaaa~"

Tak lama kemudian, Hana yang berada di sampingnya langsung lari ke arah kuda jadi-jadian tersebut. Gintoki terlihat tidak keberatan. Setelah menggendong Tamegorou dan mengajaknya berkeliling, dia gantian menaruh Hana di punggungnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia merangkak mengelilingi Tamegorou.

"Hahahaha~ Kak Hana, Ayah benar-benar mirip kuda sekarang." ujar Tamegorou sembari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Hana, sang kakak ikut tertawa. Sembari menaiki punggung Gintoki, dia meneriakkan kata seperti 'kuda keriting makan rumputmu' atau sejenisnya. Gintoki sempat protes karena kedua anaknya jadi benar-benar membullynya.

"Hop! Terimalah pembalasanku, hyaaaa~ ANUS BREAK –ER!"

Hitam putih langsung menyatu di depan mata Gintoki. Dia hampir menangis menahan bagian bawahnya yang sakit hidup mati.

"Hahaha~ Ayah sudah kalah!" kata Hana dan Tamegorou hampir bersamaan.

Segera sebelum Gintoki tersadar, kedua anak nakal tersebut langsung berlari memeluk Hijikata sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sang ayah yang sibuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalian ini kenapa suka sekali mengerjai ayah kalian?" ujar Hijikata sembari merangkul Hana dan Tamegorou.

"Sebab ayah lucu sekali." jawab Tamegorou.

"Lucu?"

Lucu. Ya, terkadang Hijikata berpikir kalau Gintoki itu menyebalkan. Dan romantis di saat bersamaan. Dia kembali menoleh. Dan mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat Gintoki tidak bisa duduk lagi karena tusbolan mendadak itu. Sang Shiroyasha kalah hanya karena tusbol? Lucu sekali.

Hijikata tertawa sesaat.

"H-hei, apa yang kau tertawakan? Jangan permalukan aku di depan anak-anak, V-shape sialan!"

"Si-siapa yang tertawa? Buat apa aku tertawa? Aku tidak akan tertawa hanya karena seorang penggangguran keriting tidak berguna yang bertingkah konyol dan beruntung menjadi tokoh utama di anime!"

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau tertawa. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas lho. Apa kau berusaha menolak sistem otakmu yang memerintahkan tubuhmu untuk tertawa? Apakah kau bodoh? Daripada kau tidak mau mengakuinya, ku kasih 300 yen deh!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BUTUH 300 YEN ELU?"

Ups. Mereka langsung berhenti sembari beradu pandang. Hana dan Tamegorou sedang memandangi mereka. Pantas saja tadi tidak ada suara lain selain suara Gintoki dan Hijikata.

"Ternyata selama ini kakek benar."

Hana memandangi dua orang pria di depannya secara bergantian.

" . . . hubungan kalian selalu seromantis ini bahkan sampai sekarang."

"KAMI TIDAK SEROMANTIS ITU!"

Gintoki dan Hijikata langsung membungkam mulutnya. Kebiasaan mereka setelah bertengkar kumat lagi.

"Lihat? Sebaiknya, aku tidak menganggu kalian dulu. Ayo Tamegorou, main bersamaku di luar."

Tanpa berkata apapun, dan sebelum Hana mendengar ocehan orang tuanya lebih banyak lagi, dia langsung menarik Tamegorou pergi.

Gintoki dan Hijikata cengo di tempat. Cukup lama terdiam dengan keheningan itu, akhirnya Gintoki mulai buka suara.

"Jadi rindu masa lalu."

Masa lalu ketika dia dan Hijikata masih bukan apapun. Hanya sebatas seorang teman yang ingin melindungi. Itu saja.

Hijikata menahan rasa bahagianya yang mulai menyeruak di udara. Dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau hubungannya diperhatikan orang sebagai suatu hal yang . . . romantis?

Dia ingin menyahut jawaban Gintoki, namun yang keluar malah sebuah kebekuan lagi.

Dia hanya malu mengakui. Itu saja. Tapi dia bersyukur. Untuk semua yang mau memahami. Dia tak perlu berkata apapun. Dia rasa itu cukup.


	9. 09Moonlight Wings

**/09/Moonlight Wings**

Aku memandangi udara terbuka. Menatap langit berbintang yang menyaksikanku tengah merindukanmu. Angin dari jendela besar ini kembali meniup rambutku. Dalam ujung lelah sekalipun mereka masih membawa aromamu kemari. Aku ingin menyentuh dingin ini. Dan tersenyum.

Mata-mata serangga saling bergulat pandang. Tengah memandangku seorang diri. Kunang-kunang musim panas mulai berterbangan ke permukaan udara. Seterang cahaya itu, aku mulai membayangkan seberapa kadar ketulusan ini.

Tengah malam tepat.

Setelah aku pulang darimu. Tak menjumpai wajahmu di antara celah-celah udara. Batinku mulai meronta untuk menjumpaimu. Lagi?

Aku menunggu langkah kakimu yang belum juga terdengar seperti biasa. Menuruni tangga sembari tergesa-gesa dan membuka kasar pintu kamar ini. Aku ingin suara itu kembali terdengar.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?

Kapan kau kembali?

Haruskah aku menutup mataku untuk melihat dirimu, jika dengan cahaya-cahaya itu kau belum juga muncul. Atau karena kesunyian ini, mereka-mereka memberi tahu kemana dirimu pergi.

Hah. Sudahlah. Aku lelah.

Ribut-ribut di sudut kamarku tiba-tiba terdengar. Malam-malam begini? Rasa kantukku pergi seiring kekhawatiran tentang sosok mahluk halus di seberang ruangan. Gara-gara siapa aku berfikir parno seperti ini?

Ah ya, gara-gara Hana yang menyeretku ke bioskop kemarin.

Aku membeku. Tak kusangka bisa ketakutan seperti ini. Keringat dingin berdatangan. Bahkan suara-suara malam semakin menjadi. Sialnya, aku sudah mematikan lampu kamarku. Aku takut ke sana lagi.

Aku terdiam dengan posisi berbaring. Membelakangi suara-suara ribut di belakangku. Tepatnya di meja rias. Ya. Hantunya pasti di cermin sedang menatapku dengan mata merah seperti di film yang kutonton itu.

Aku berusaha keras memejamkan mata. Tanpa menyadari, tubuhku mulai bergetar sendiri. Seiring suara itu mulai memelan. Dan terdengar langkah kaki pergi.

Hantunya sudah pergi kan?

Sekarang aku bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Semoga saja.

Selang sepuluh menit aku tidur, tak lama kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi mendekat ke kamar. Sialan. Sejak kapan kedai Yorozuya jadi sarang hantu? Dan kenapa fanfic ini berubah ke arah horror?

"Oi?"

"Hiiiiyyy~ Jangan makan aku hantu penunggu. Aku –"

" . . . Hi-hijikata-kun?"

"Kenapa kau teriak melihatku?"

"A-ah, i-itu karena –"

"Jangan bilang kau takut hantu? Ya kan?"

"A-aku . . . eh, kau kemana tadi?"

"Mandi."

"Sou-souka."

Sialan. Aku keringatan hebat. Merinding sekujur. Dengan atmosfir dingin yang merambah tubuhku. Aku tambah parno. Apalagi setelah dikejutkan oleh sosok berkimono biru yang ternyata istriku sendiri. Kamvret moment.

Aku melihatnya menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Dengan belahan kimono yang sedikit terbuka itu memang sedikit . . . seksi?

Tak lama kemudian. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat aku berbaring. Aroma mint dari tubuhnya menyerebak menggoda penciumanku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Mengendus-ngendus rambut hitamnya yang basah. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali aroma ini. Berbeda yang biasanya bau tembakau. Ya walaupun aku tidak keberatan juga.

"H-hei, aku mau tidur. Jangan menggangguku begitu."

Sniff. Sniff. Aku menghirup tengkuknya lebih dalam. Aroma ini semakin lama semakin menggoda saja. Kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya?

Lick.

" . . . nhh . . . Hei! Pergi kubilang."

Dia mendorong pelan dadaku sehingga aku agak terdorong menjauh darinya. Ya walaupun jaraknya tak terlalu jauh juga. Biasanya kalau dia hanya berlaku 'pelan'. Berarti mungkin dia tidak keberatan?

Aku tak akan mengalah begitu saja. Kau berhasil membuatku lebih mencintaimu malam ini.

" . . . hhh . . . Hijikata?"

Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya. Menyingkirkan rambutnya yang basah dan menggigit cuping itu lembut.

"Hn?" katanya mirip orang khas bangun tidur.

"Temani aku. Kau tahu hanya siapa yang bisa membuatku begini?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Dia menarik sebagian selimut yang kupakai dan merapatkan ke tubuhnya. Aku mengerti. Dia menginginkan kata-kataku untuk semakin menggodanya.

"Itu kau."

Dia terdiam tak menjawab. Apakah dia malu-malu? Atau seperti biasa dia menyembunyikan rasa salah tingkahnya itu?

Aku mencoba mendekati tubuhnya yang memunggungiku.

"Kau tak mau?"

" . . . "

"Ya sudah, berikan ciuman saja."

Hening. Sebegitu jahatnya dia mengabaikanku. Tapi aku tak akan mengalah hanya karena sikap tsunderenya. Tak akan pernah. Ku naikkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya yang di terpa cahaya rembulan. Terlalu indah untuk kuungkapkan. Dia sangatlah manis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau?"

" . . . "

"Hijikata-kun? Jangan mengabaikanku! Oi!"

"ISH! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGANGGUKU DASAR SIALAN!"

"Berikan aku jawaban! Jangan cuman diam. Bilang mau kalau kau mau dan tidak mau kalau kau memang tak ingin!"

"Ch. Memangnya seberapa butuh kau atas jawabanku?"

"SANGAT!"

"Aku tidak mau! Puas?"

"HAAAAHHHH?"

Dia menutup selimutnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya. Sialan. Dia masih saja sulit untuk kutebak. Aku mulai menahan rasa sedih yang menjalar di hati. Pundung saja di pojokan sampai dia bangun esok hari dan lapor pada anak-anak. Aku masih punya pasukan kecil-kecil yang selalu membantuku. Buat apa aku sed –

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa tidur?"

"H-hah i-iya."

Aku perhatikan posisiku sendiri yang belum menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Mungkin dia mau marah jika aku terus-terusan memeluknya begini.

"Karena memikirkanku, huh?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengangguk malu-malu.

" . . . sialan."

Dia menarik leherku dan meraup bibirku. Menaruh lidahnya untuk bertaut dengan mulutku yang sedikit terbuka.

Sudah kubilang kan dia juga menginginkannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyambut ciumannya dengan senang hati. Lidah kami saling mendominasi satu sama lain.

 _Jika aku memejamkan mataku, aku akan menjumpaimu._

Memang selalu seperti itu bukan?

 ** _Nnhhh . . . mhhh_**

 ** _. . . mmhh . . . ah_**

Aku menarik kepalanya. Memperdalam lidahku untuk menguasai tubuhnya yang mulai menggila.

"Hijikata, bilang saja kalau kau memang menginginkannya."

" . . . hah . . . hah . . . jangan bercanda, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu."

Dia kehabisan udara duluan. Melihat wajahnya yang merah padam begitu. Aku semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Oi oi, kau cuman bilang hanya ciuman saja!"

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari lehernya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah ngantuk?"

Kulihat dia terdiam di bawah tubuhku. Sembari menjauhkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Berarti belum."

" . . . H-hei . . . nghh . . . nhhh . . ."

Aku menjilat dan memberi beberapa kecupan di area lehernya. Dia mengerang pelan.

"Panggil namaku, sayang."

Aku mengerjainya lagi. Seperti hari-hari biasanya di tempat kerja maupun di depan anak-anak. Apakah dia akan menurutinya? Yah biasanya dia hanya memanggilku keriting sialan atau Yorozuya jika sedang seriu –

"G-gin . . . nhhh . . ."

Ahihihi. Dia benar-benar memanggilku!

"Teruskan, panggil dengan lengkap."

" . . . mphhh . . . toki?"

Kyaaaa~ Dia lebih kawaii dari artis Jepang sekalipun! Bahkan dari Otae yang memberi pukulan kucing. Atau Sacchan yang memakai baju kimono atau Otsu yang mengeluarkan single terbarunya.

Kalau Ketsuno Ana? Oke, skip dia. Dia tetap nomor satu di hatiku.

TAPI YANG INI BENAR-BENAR KAWAIIII~

"Jang . . . jangan . . . mengerjai . . . ku . . . ah!"

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuk jari. Dan berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Nanti anak-anak dengar. Pelankan suaramu."

Dan aku kembali mencium bibirnya. Dia segera menyambutnya liar. Aku bingung kemana sikap tsundere kasar dan menyebalkannya tadi?

Pukul satu dini hari.

Aku ambruk di pelukannya. Wangi mint dan kehangatan ini benar-benar kusukai. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aromanya berubah. Dia semakin terlihat menggoda dari hari ke hari.

Bahkan kedinginan ini benar-benar tidak terasa.

Aku mencium keningnya yang berpeluh. Lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang juga ikut menenggelamkan kepalaku.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hijikata Toushirou. Itu faktanya.

Bulan raksasa muncul dari celah-celah jendela. Terasa begitu serasi menerpa surai hitamnya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi angin akan membuatku terlelap. Dan pelukannya, semakin membawaku jauh mengitari alam mimpi. Aku sempat bertanya apakah ini lucid dream?

Seorang iblis sepertinya ternyata hanyalah seorang malaikat kesepian. Dan aku baru mengerti.

Apakah bulan yang mewarnai sayap-sayap kehitamannya? Atau warna kehitamannya telah memudar seiring terkena sang rembulan?

Entahlah.


End file.
